


Roadside rescue

by Notmarysue



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Asexual Character, Drunkenness, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Driving in the night to rescue a friend in the middle of nowhere is not something a sensible girl should be doing.Acefandomfest2k18 prompt 2





	Roadside rescue

Yolanda considered herself above all else a woman of pride and professionalism. She had never particularly found a need to hold herself back with excessive drinking and parties, not even when she was a teenager. Instead she viewed all things with the same calm care she viewed her career. Her life was filled with planning, calculated risks, and little spontaneity. Why then was she out of the house at the dark hour of 2am driving to save some man from a ditch?

She knew the reason of course. She wasn't just driving to help 'some man', she was driving to help Todd. Todd was almost the exact opposite of her. His risks were far from calculated and often landed him in hot water, mostly figuratively, a few times literally. She didn't know him very well, not yet at least, but oh boy had she been told some stories. The man was troublesome. Not in the Bojack way. Not out of spite or self-destruction or pure dickishness. Poor Todd was good hearted to a fault. The problem was that he still lived his life seeking adventure, something most sensible adults stopped doing the moment they reached their mid-twenties.

So why did she put him up with at all? After all she was sure there were better things she could do with her nights. Sleep, for example. She supposed that he did have is qualities. For a start he was ace like her and that instantly made him much easier to talk to than most of the men she knew. Plus he was kind, though his 'help' rarely did anyone much good. Mosly though he was fun. It had been years since she'd met anyone she could simply enjoy herself with. He never tried to over complicate things, he never tried to force flirt. He just made her happy. That alone made driving in the middle of the night worthwhile.

She reached the spot where Todd said he was, a small but deep ditch at the side of a back road. Yolanda expected she be pulling out a car he accidentally crashed. She found no car, no vehicle at all. She climbed out of her car, a rope in one hand and a flashlight in the other, and went inspect the hole. Down below sat Todd, confused as ever but seemingly unphased by the situation.

"Hi, Yolanda." Todd waved. "I fell in a hole."

"I can see that." Yolanda smirked.

"Do you want to come down? I've got a nice campfire going." He signalled to a few bus tickets a couple of centimetres away from him. They were gently burning at the edges but far from ablaze. It could hardly be considered a fire at all.

"You know that's really dangerous?" She asked.

"Well...I planned on putting it out."

"It's okay." She sighed. "I'm supposed to be getting you out of the ditch remember? Now stamp out that fire and grab this rope."

Todd did what he was told. That was another thing Yolanda liked about him. He wasn't the type to get pissy when people tried to tell him what to do. The fire went out with ease and she threw the rope down. The plan was that he would climb while she held him steady. As always with Todd that didn't work out. He fell flat on his face not far up. She dragged him the rest of the way, eventually stopping when he reached her feet. He turned himself onto his back and smiled.

"Hi." He said again.

"Hi, Todd." She laughed, crouching by his side.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late. I'd call Princess Carolyn but she's having a bad time with her boyfriend right now. Then I thought about calling Diane but she's having a bad time with her husband right now...people are complicated." He grumbled.

"Yes they are." She nodded. "What about Bojack?"

"Bojack is just a bad time." He sighed. "You ever think this world would be a lot better if people just...you know...chilled out a bit?" He asked.

"I suppose so, yes."

"You see this why people like us are so great. We are so chill we could start an army and take over the world and nobody would suspect a thing." He explained. "I think we should do that with our ace meet up groups."

"Are you drunk?" Yolanda scowled.

"Don't think so." Todd shurged.

"You don't think so? But you don't know so?"

"I make it a habit not to know anything. Life is way more interesting that way." He grinned.

"Okay, Mr. Let's get you back home." She laughed, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks, Yolanda." He said as he leaned on her for support. "See this is why you're my best friend."

"Best friend?" She asked. "Todd I'm not sure you could call me your best friend. We only just m-"

"Best friend." He repeated firmly.

"Okay, Todd." She laughed. "Best friends for life."

**Author's Note:**

> There are drunk conversations that end with confessions of love and there are drunk conversations that end with intense friendship. Guess which one I like writing more.


End file.
